1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical disk drives, and particularly, to a slot-in optical disk drive with protective structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Slot-in optical disk drives are currently widely used. A typical slot-in optical disk drive includes a housing and a cassette mechanism. The housing and the cassette mechanism cooperatively define an access slot. In use, an optical disk is received in the cassette mechanism via the access slot of the housing and the cassette mechanism.
The width of the access slot cannot be less than the thickness of the optical disk. However, it must not be large enough such that dust or other contaminants can enter into the inner cassette mechanism of the optical disk drive via the access slot, especially when the disk is in use. Such contaminants can severely damage the laser probes of the drive. Thus, the operational life of the optical disk drive is shortened.
Therefore, an optical disk drive is desirable that overcomes the described limitations.